1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for managing an address book in a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for managing an address book in a portable wireless terminal for allowing users to easily input private or personal information into the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to store a telephone number in a portable wireless terminal, a user directly inputs the telephone number by using a key pad, pushes a store button (a button or key for performing a store function from among menu keys), and must input a corresponding person's name by using the key pad.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a telephone directory screen displayed in a conventional wireless terminal.
In order to input or modify new information in a telephone directory or an address book in the wireless terminal, a user must directly change to an input mode and input data by using a key pad. Further, when information regarding one person includes a facsimile number or an e-mail address in addition to a plurality of telephone numbers (e.g. a home telephone number, company/school telephone numbers, and cell phone number), the user is required to spend much more time and effort. Accordingly, as operations for inputting, modifying, or deleting information become complex, it becomes more troublesome and time-consuming for the user.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 designates an initial address book screen. Further, reference numerals 102 and 103 designate screens sequentially displayed when an item ‘4. telephone number registration’ is selected from the initial screen. That is, these screens are screens to which various telephone numbers, an e-mail address, a bell sound, and a memo, which can be inputted with respect to one name, are inputted. Further, when corresponding data are inputted, an abbreviation number corresponding to each data is displayed in a part marked by a symbol ‘[-]’.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a card including various information.
Typically, the card includes a name, a company name, a company address, a telephone number, a wireless terminal number, an e-mail address, and may further include other information. Most of the information is similar to the contents of an address book management menu in a wireless terminal. However, in order to store information, which is included in the card, in the wireless terminal such as a cell phone, since a user must directly read and select information one by one to input selected information, it takes more time and effort. Further, incorrect information may be stored in the wireless terminal due to an error occurring when information is inputted.